


Misthios

by Nariva



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), Deimos Kassandra, Gen, Manipulation, Matricide, Mercenaries, Murder, Patricide, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Alexious washes up on the beaches of Kephallonia with only the rags on his back and his name. Years later, Elpenor uses that to the Cult's advantage.





	1. Chapter One

     Alexios watched the island of Kephallonia grow distant, imagining Phoeibe and Markos watching him from the docks. He huffed, shaking his head as he turned away. Unlike Markos, Alexios had _listened_ to the farmer's warnings- this job was for more than just him now. He reached into his pocket, pulling Chara out to trace a finger down the little eagle's beak. Perhaps there would be enough left over to buy her something nice. Probably not, he admitted to himself, but it was nice to imagine. He smiled, replacing it as Barnabas joined him.

     "So, what course do we set?" the older man asked. "Where in this big, beautiful world does the mighty Alexios want to go?" Alexios smiled at him, looking out at the sea.

     "Megaris," he said.

     "Megaris!" Barnabas repeated, the slightest touch of concern showing in his chuckle. "But we'll be sailing into war."

     "I got a contract for some general's head," Alexios explained, crossing his arms as he leaned back.

     "Whose head?"

     "They call him "The Wolf"," the man replied, giving a faint shrug. He'd never heard of the name before, but perhaps the captain knew more.

     "The Wolf?" Barnabas asked, his merriment dying off. "Who wants Nikolaos of Sparta dead?"

     "The man who hired me," Alexios replied, and the captain huffed at his deadpan response. "Now come, Barnabas," he told the man, "I need this for when Markos's stupid vineyard fails."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single arrow was all he needed.

     Sand stuck to his fingers as he crawled out of the sea, and Alexios rubbed at his arms as he took refuge in the nearest bush. Gods, he _hated_ the water. This was for the money, Alexios reminded himself as he shivered, it would be worth the nightmares. Ikaros circled overhead, keening down to him.

     "Yes, yes," Alexios muttered, pulling his bow out as he left the cover of the bush, "I'm going." Dried grass crunched beneath his feet as he slowly circled the Spartans and Athenians, creeping closer as he watched them fight. It was brutal. More so than anything he'd seen in Kephallonia. If he was cornered... Alexios took a breath, slowly letting it out as he snuck into the thick of a clustering of bushes. Their leaves caught in his hair, brushed against his skin as he nocked his bow and waited. The Athenians weren't doing well, but they fought like cornered animals against the gathering Spartans. It was then that Alexios saw him- tall, finely dressed, a wolf pelt hanging from his shoulders. The Wolf of Sparta. He stood apart from the closing fight, watching as his men hemmed in the doomed Athenians. Alexios bit his lip, glancing from the man to the soldiers on his far right. The Spartans were close to victory, and if they succeeded in fully taking the island before he killed the Wolf... Alexios didn't want to think about that. He shifted closer to the edge of the bushes, aiming as carefully as he could at the clustered Spartans. Picking his target, the man took a deep breath, steadied his aim, and shot. His arrow hit its mark, sinking into the back of the Spartan's ankle as the man cried out and dropped to his knees. The Athenians struck at him, the Spartan dying as they used his sudden absence from the encroaching spartan wall to hammer into the ranks behind him. The chaos below reigniting, Alexios scrambled back into the center of the brush as the Wolf and his nearest guards spun towards his location. He put his bow away, drawing his knife as they cautiously approached his hiding spot. He had to get this right, he _had_ to. Alexios stayed still as the Wolf finally reached the bushes, waving his men to the right and the left as he started down the middle. Straight for Alexios. The misthios watched the older man slowly make his way forward, probing the bushes about him with the tip of his spear. Gods, he had to get this right. The Wolf took a step closer, another, his spear cutting through the bush to Alexios's right- And Alexios sprang forward, pulling the Wolf down with him as he jammed his knife into the man's throat. He grimaced as blood ran down his hands, and he tugged the knife free as he pulled the helmet off the man's head. _Surely_ that would be enough evidence for Elpenor. He tucked it beneath his arm, turning his back on the body as he crept back towards the edge of the bushes. A cry of alarm went up from his left, and Alexios abandoned all attempts at stealth as he broke from his hiding spot to sprint in the direction of his ship. He crashed through bushes and leapt over rocks, wincing at the nicks and scrapes that would cover his arms and legs tomorrow. Assuming, of course, that he made it out alive. Alexios looked about as he ran, Ikaros's keening cry catching his attention. The man looked up as the eagle swooped low, guiding him back towards the beaches. His lungs burned with every breath he took, and Alexios cursed to himself as the rocky ground gave way to sand. He splashed through the shallows, sucking a breath in before he leapt into the deeper, chilly water. Clutching the helmet as tightly as he could, Alexios swam for the ship, cursing Elpenor, Markos, and himself as he went. Fuck them, fuck him, fuck the sea! His hand hit hard against the side of the ship, and Alexios bit back a true curse as he reached out and clung to the wood, awkwardly hauling himself up as the sailors reached down to help him. They pulled him aboard with some struggle, and Alexios distantly heard Barnabas call for their immediate retreat as he coughed.

     "By the Gods," the older man called out to him, "is that- it is! I can't believe it, you actually did it!" Alexios gritted his teeth, groaning as he let the helmet slip from his fingers. It tumbled to the deck as he curled in on himself, shivering in old terror as his vision blurred. Fuck the sea. _Fuck_ the sea!

     "Phokis," he ground out, pushing himself to his knees. "Barnabas, Phokis. Pilgrim's-" He shuddered, his hands shaking as he pulled the helmet to his lap. "Pilgrim's Landing."

     "Of course, Alexios," the captain reassured him, nodding to the sailors at Alexios's side. They helped the man to his feet, and Barnabas nodded toward the lower hatch. "Get him below deck," he ordered, "he just needs to warm up." Grateful for the man's lie, Alexios let the sailors guide him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd expected this to be a one off.

     This place was impressive, he'd have to save up and see if he could give Phoeibe the chance to see it for herself. For now, though, he satisfied himself by studying the houses and the people about him as he walked. It was good to be out of Kephallonia. To see different things, to hear new accents as people spoke to each other. He smiled, giving the bag he carried a little swing as he neared the meeting place. Ah, yes, there his employer was.

     "Elpenor," he called out, raising a hand in greeting as he entered the tent.

     "Ah, misthios," Elpenor returned the favor, standing as Alexios approached him. "How was Megaris?"

     "Cold," he replied, remembering the waves. He shivered, his eyes dropping as Elpenor cocked his head. "Here," the man murmured, setting the sack on the table. He undid the ties, tugging the helmet out. "The Wolf is dead." The servant at Elpenor's side rounded the table, his stride hurried as he left. Alexios watched him go, shaking his head as he looked back to his employer.

     "Excellent," Elpenor softly said, giving the man a smile as he turned, reaching out to take a coin purse from the table beside him. "The full amount, as promised." He set it beside the helmet, and Alexios took it, feeling the weight of it with a smile of his own. This would surely cover most of Markos's vineyard, he probably wouldn't mind if a few coins went... missing. He'd look for a trinket for Phoeiebe here, perhaps something that would compliment Chara.

     "Thank you," Alexios said, tucking the purse away as he turned.

     "Misthios," Elpenor started, and Alexios stopped, looking back at the man. "I'm... curious. The Wolf," he said, rounding the table to stand before the man, "did he say anything to you?"

     "I stabbed him in the throat," Alexios explained, shrugging. "He never got the chance to." He paused, then smirked at the man. "Besides, what would a man like the Wolf ever have to say to a misthios like me?" Oddly, Elpenor stood in silence, studying Alexios's face as if he were seeking something.

     "Indeed," he final agreed, and the younger man cocked any eyebrow at him as he passed. "I happen to have another contract, if you're interested." Alexios considered it, touching the purse as he thought. The man had proven that he could be gracious with money, and unlike Markos, _had_ money. He reached into his pocket, stroking Chara's wings. He could just take what he had and return to Kephallonia, see Phoeibe again and tell her of Pilgrim's Landing and Megaris. Alexios sighed, turning on his heel to follow after Elpenor. He could never kid himself- they needed all the money he could get.

     "What are you proposing?" he asked of the man, and Elpenor turned to him with a smile.

     "There's a woman who's been causing problems for my people, she works out of the Temple of Dionysos," he paused, considered Alexios. "Perhaps you've heard of her- her name is Myrrine." The misthios shook his head, mirroring back the confused look Elpenor gave at that.

     "I've lived in Kephallonia all my life," Alexios explained, feeling oddly defensive.

     "Ah..." the older man cleared his throat, "yes." He shook his head, the look of confusion fading into one of intrigue as he examined Alexios, as if looking at him in a new light. "As I said, the woman is currently in the Temple of Dionysos. Bring me her head, and I'll double your pay."

     " _Double_?" Alexios choked, his eyes going wide.

     "Double," Elpenor repeated, reaching out to offer his hand. "Do we have a deal, Alexios?"

     "We do," the misthios agreed, taking it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temple of Dionysos was truly a sight to behold.

     "-won't be intimidated," a woman's voice distantly declared as Alexios entered the temple. He paused in the threshold, listening to the voice. "Stock the barracks and double the patrols." He frowned, shaking his head as he followed after the conversation. "If Paros is sending them, I want to know the moment they make landfall."

     "Yes, Archon," another woman replied, and Alexios froze as he rounded the corner and saw clustered people. _Malaka_. He stumbled back, hand going to his sword as he waited with baited breath. Had they seen him? Heard him?

     "But Archon, please," a man implored her, "the merchants-"

     "Chersis- I understand your concerns," the first woman's voice cut in, "but protecting the town and the quarries is what's most important." Alexios sagged against the wall, sighing in relief. They hadn't seen him, then, thank the Gods. "You may all go," she told them, the tone of her voice making it clear that she expected no argument. After a moment of tense silence, he heard many footsteps approaching. Alexios leaned back against the wall, plucking a flower from the winding plant beside him and toying with it as the men passed him by. The woman who followed behind them glanced at him, and he gave her an easy going smile, winking as he held the flower up. She huffed, shaking her head as she turned from him and continued forward. He watched the group leave, dropping the flower as he slowly leaned forward to glance around the corner. The woman, Myrrine, he reminded himself, crossed the room to exit through a smaller door. He followed after her as quietly as he could, glaring down at the stone flooring as his boots scuffed with every step he took. Alexios slowed as he reached the door, watching as she leaned against the rail. She sighed, heavy enough for him to hear it as he slowly walked out, and ran a hand through her tangled hair. He gritted his teeth, slowly inching his sword from its sheath as he slowed even further. He examined her, looking for any weapons against her silhouette, and felt relief when he saw none. Good, this was good. Alexios paused a few feet back, judging the distance as he readied his sword. Several running steps, a hard thrust... If he killed her without alerting the townspeople, he had a chance at completing the contract uninterrupted. The woman sighed again, leaning back as she rubbed at her neck. She turned her head, just the slightest of movements, and caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. _Malaka_! Alexios sprinted for her, the woman spinning to face him as she drew breath to scream- only to choke as he drove his sword through her chest, his free hand slapping firmly over her mouth. He pushed it further in, twisting with all his might, and she slumped against him. Grunting with effort, he pulled her body away from the railing. The man let her fall to the floor, sighing with relief as he dropped to his knees beside her. He could hardly believe his luck- the Gods were truly watching over him. It took a few pulls to yank his sword from her chest, and Alexios grimaced as he thought of Elpenor's requirement. The misthios had never beheaded a person before, this was going to be... messy. He reached down, brushing aside the woman's hair as he titled her head back to bear her neck. Alexios paused, shivering as he stared at her glassy eyes. He closed them, gritting his teeth as he readied his blade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These contracts, they were good money.

     He grimaced down at the sack he held, making his way once more through the streets of Pilgrim's Landing. He didn't much feel like swinging it this time. Alexios took the rickety stairs to Elpenor's abode, pausing when he saw the man speaking to several other people. Malaka- he just wanted to be _rid_ of the damn sack! He shuddered, rubbing at his arms as his skin crawled. It had been a... _trying_ experience. He sincerely hoped Elpenor would never ask him to do that again.

      "Alexios!" Elpenor called to him, waving him towards the tent. "Come in!" The misthios obeyed, eyeing the men and the woman around Elpenor as he stepped into the house.

     "Am I... interrupting?" Alexios asked, feeling uneasy as the strangers openly examined him. "I can come back another time," he offered.

     "No, no," Elpenor said, holding up a hand as he shook his head. "These are a few of my compatriots, they've come to see your work."

     "See...?" Alexios hesitated, shifting in discomfort. "Then they know of your... requirement?" Elpenor gave him a smile, patting the table before them.

     "They know," he reassured the misthios. "Come now, show them that my trust in you was not misplaced." Alexios placed the bag on the table, grimacing as he untied the top and let it drop down. He stepped back as the three strangers examined the head, Elpenor giving him a smug smile as the woman nodded.

     "It's really her," she told the others, and Alexios frowned.

     "You think I'd lie?" he challenged her, and Elpenor stepped between them as she paled.

     "No, Alexios," he assured him, his voice soothing. "We've tried to have Myrrine dealt with before, but that woman makes," he paused, his eyes flickering to the head, " _made_ , good use of body doubles. My associates only wanted to verify that she hadn't escaped us again."

     "I almost can't believe it," the man to their right muttered. "Nikolaos, and now Myrrine…" He shook his head, looking at Alexios with ill hidden disbelief.

     "I told you," Elpenor said, reaching out to run a hand through Myrrine's hair, "we just needed the right misthios." He looked up, smiling at Alexios. "And now we have him." The thin man stepped back, pulling the purse from his belt before he offered it to Alexios. "Your reward, as promised." The misthios took it, feeling the weight of it before he tucked it away. "Now," the dark haired man continued, looking between the three strangers. "You've seen him, and his work. Do you agree to my proposal?"

     "Yes," the man to Alexios's left said, "I do." The other man nodded, his eyes straying back to Myrrine's head.

     "I'm... not sure," the woman confessed, and Elpenor frowned at her. "It's risky," she muttered, and Alexios cocked his head as she looked at him. "Perhaps Deimos herself could decide?"

     " _Deimos_?" Elpenor repeated, both eyebrows rising at the suggestion.

     "If she says yes, the others would _have_ to back you," she explained, shrugging. The man leaned against the table, stroking his chin as he considered.

     "Who's Deimos?" Alexios asked, and Elpenor flashed him a reassuring smile.

     "The leader of our little group," he explained. "I've been telling her of your exploits."

     "I wasn't aware I was auditioning," the misthios muttered, drawing a chuckle from the other man.

     "Believe me, Alexios, this didn't start as an audition," Elpenor said, shaking his head. "However, I've come to realize that knowing you is in my best interest, and knowing me is in yours." Alexios cocked his head, folding his arms as he waited for the man to continue. "Our relationship has mutual benefits, and I've decided that I'd like to continue it. However," he allowed, "you're free to return to Kephallonia if you want to." The misthios's eyes flickered to the ground, and he weighed his options as Elpenor waited. The man, his 'people', they were strange. More strange than anything Alexios had ever encountered before. It made him uneasy. And yet... He looked at the coin purse on his belt. It was more than he'd make in several weeks in Kephallonia, and he... he was _tired_. Tired of living day to day, of scrounging for money and doing odd jobs just to put food on the table for the three of them. If he accepted, if Elpenor stood by his word...

     "Fine," Alexios said, nodding. "I'll meet this Deimos of yours." Elpenor smiled at that, glancing sharply at the other three before he spoke again.

     "Deimos is currently at the Sanctuary, with several others from my organization."

     "This... organization, you keep mentioning it. What is it?" Alexios asked.

     "A group of like-minded individuals," Elpenor explained, softly chuckling at the frown his vague words earned him. "This isn't the place to discuss my people," he said, gesturing out toward the harbor, "I'll tell you more on our way there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios spoke of the sea, and Elpenor told him of Deimos.

     Alexios watched the water rush by, his hands going tight on the railing as the boat dipped in time with Barnabas's tight left turn.

     "You're afraid of the sea," Elpenor observed, the misthios turning to look at the man as he came to stand at his side.

     "... Yes." Alexios admitted, looking away as he waited for the laughter. A misthios, afraid of something as simple as water? He'd heard more than his fair share of chuckles.

     "A trade, then," the thin man proposed, and Alexios wearily eyed him. "Tell me why you fear it, and I shall tell you of my people." Alexios gazed down at the water as he thought, then nodded. Surely it couldn't hurt.

     "There's not much to say," the misthios started, settling on the truth. "Markos, the man who raised me," he explained, "he doesn't think I was born in Kephallonia." Elpenor raised an eyebrow, nodding for the man to continue. " _I_ can only remember waking up on Markos's cot; telling him that my name was Alexios. _He_ swears on Phoeiebe that he found me out on a boat at the beach, said that I was delirious; threatened him with a broken spear before I collapsed." Alexios shook his head. "I never wanted to believe him, but sometimes..." he trailed off, looking away. "Sometimes I dream of falling. Of being in a storm, the sky black, the waves _so high_ -" He cut himself off, rubbing at his arms as he shivered. "I don't want to talk about it," the misthios whispered, relaxing as Elpenor nodded. He turned his back on the sea, leaning back against the railing as he waited.

     "I belong to the Cult of Kosmos." Alexios stared.

     "... the Cult of Kosmos," he repeated, dubious.

     "It's not as bad as it sounds," Elpenor assured him. "We simply want to bring peace and order to the Greek world."

     "You hired me to kill people," the misthios pointed out.

      "They stood in the way of the Cult and Deimos," he said, dismissive.

     "Again with this Deimos," Alexios murmured.

     "She champions our cause on the battlefield," Elpenor explained, "our leader in all but name." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Though some of us think she's only a weapon."

     "You disagree," Alexios prompted him.

     " _No one_ controls Deimos," the thin man stated. "Those fools play with fire; one day she'll burn them all."

     "And this is the woman you want us to convince," the misthios dryly noted.

     "She knows that I serve her," Elpenor reassured him, "and you've done good work with the Wolf and Myrrine."

     "This 'proposal' of yours, what is it?"

     "Just as I said- continuing your work with the Cult," Elpenor explained. "We have many enemies, and you've proven that you get results."

     "You pay well," Alexios admitted, then paused as he looked away, "you _pay_." The thin man smiled, turning to gesture towards the nearing mountain as the boat began to slow.

     "We'll see soon if Deimos favors us," the thin man said, his words half statement, half prayer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal was made.

     He'd intended to further research the room, curious of the Cult's meeting place, but he'd stopped dead upon seeing the strange pyramid. It gleamed golden in the darkness, and he slowly approached the strange object. What _was_ it?

     "Beautiful, isn't it?" Alexios distantly heard Elpenor ask, and he nodded. He'd never seen anything like it before- it was... He walked closer, hearing a low hum come from the thing. It was...

     "This is your misthios, Elpenor?" Alexios startled at the voice, turning from the strange pyramid to see who'd spoken. The woman stood in the entrance to the room, and he couldn't help but stare as she started towards them. Golden armor shone in the light, and her strides were long and confident as she reached the two of them.

      "Yes, Deimos," Elpenor replied, his voice low with reverence. "I confirmed my theory on the way here, we have nothing to worry about." Theory? The misthios cocked his head at the man, frowning.

     "Hm," she looked Alexios up and down, her face impassive. "The Artifact will tell the truth. Come, Elpenor," the woman commanded, gesturing toward the pyramid. The... pyramid? How would it tell her the truth? Alexios watched as the thin man stepped up to Deimos's side, reaching out to rest his hand on the side of the object. She reached out after him, and Alexios stared in mute shock as the pyramid glowed, humming loudly as the two of them stood in silence. A moment passed, another, and then Deimos drew away, Elpenor also stepping back as he looked at her. She said nothing, her eyes going from her follower to Alexios. ".... come," she told him while holding her hand out. Shooting an uncertain look at Elpenor, Alexios wearily obeyed, taking her hand as he hesitantly touched the pyramid. It was warm, gleaming brightly as the hum grew. The misthios went stiff as his vision darkened, helpless to fight whatever was happening as their surroundings morphed when she too touched the pyramid.

_He woke on a cot, shivering with chill as a man smiled brightly down at him._

_"What's your name, boy?" Alexios, the thought came to him, and he licked his lips._

_"Alexios," he answered, and the man nodded._

_"Alexios, huh? What were you doing out on that boat?" The boy frowned at the question, shaking his head. Boat? What boat? He... he couldn't remember a boat... he couldn't-"_

_"-him "The Wolf"," the man replied, giving a faint shrug. He'd never heard of the name before, but perhaps the captain knew more._

_"The Wolf?" Barnabas asked, his merriment dying off. "Who wants Nikolaos of Sparta dead?"_

_"The man who hired me," Alexios replied, and the captain huffed at his deadpan response. "Now come-"_

_And Alexios sprang forward, pulling the Wolf down with him as he jammed his knife into the man's throat. He grimaced as blood ran down his hands, and he tugged the knife free as he pulled the helmet off the man's head. Surely that would be enough evidence for Elpenor. He tucked it beneath his arm, turning his back on the body as he crept back towards the edge of the bushes. A cry of alarm went up from his left_

_"-causing problems for my people, she works out of the Temple of Dionysos," he paused, considered Alexios. "Perhaps you've heard of her- her name is Myrrine." The misthios shook his head, mirroring back the confused look Elpenor gave at that._

_"I've lived in Kephallonia all my life," Alexios explained, feeling oddly defensive._

_"Ah..." the older man cleared his throat, "yes." He shook his head, the look of confusion fading into one of intrigue as he examined Alexios, as if-_

_-a few pulls to yank his sword from her chest, and Alexios grimaced as he thought of Elpenor's requirement. The misthios had never beheaded a person before, this was going to be... messy. He reached down, brushing aside the woman's hair as he titled her head back-_

_-he was tired. Tired of living day to day, of scrounging for money and doing odd jobs just to put food on the table for the three of them. If he accepted, if Elpenor stood by his word..._

_"Fine," Alexios said, nodding. "I'll meet this Deimos of yours." Elpenor smiled at that, glancing sharply at the other three before he spoke again._

_"Deimos is currently at the Sanctuary, with several others from my organization."_

_"-man who raised me," he explained, "he doesn't think I was born in Kephallonia." Elpenor raised an eyebrow, nodding for the man to continue. "I can only remember waking up on Markos's cot; telling him that my name was Alexios. He swears on Phoeiebe that he found me out on a boat at-"_

_"Just as I said- continuing your work with the Cult," Elpenor explained. "We have many enemies, and you've proven that you get results."_

_"You pay well," Alexios admitted, then paused as he looked away, "you pay." The thin man smiled, turning to gesture towards the nearing mountain as the boat began to slow._

_"We'll-"_

     Alexios jerked back, eyeing the pyramid as he backed away from it. "What is that thing?" he demanded, hand going to his sword as looked between Deimos and Elpenor.

     "I needed to know if you were telling the truth," the woman said, folding her arms as she pointedly looked at the sword. "We've had infiltration attempts before, but," she looked at Elpenor, nodded, "you were right." The thin man smiled, his relief clear.

     "Then...?" he trailed off, and she looked back at Alexios, eyeing him as she weighed her options.

     "He has his uses," Deimos said, nodding at Elpenor as she continued, "you may keep him, for now. But if he betrays us," she warned, "I'll kill you _both_ , understood?"

     "Thank you, Deimos," Elpenor stressed his gratitude, giving the woman a half bow as she turned from them. Alexios watched as she left them together, looking to the man as she swung the door shut behind her.

     " _That_ was your leader?" he asked, shifting his weight back as he shook his head. "She was..." the misthios paused, cleared his throat, "something else."

     "Indeed," Elpenor agreed, his dark eyes bright with devotion. "And she will guide us into a new age, Alexios." He looked to the misthios, a smile on his face. "We'll stay here for the night," he told him, gesturing towards the door. "I'll tell you of your next target in the morning."


End file.
